What happened before the events of GOF3D and GOF2
I'm Netor. This is my fan fiction made by me on what happened prior to GOF3D and GOF2. 2998 A.D, Planet Earth In the beginning, Nirai, Berger, AMR, and the Davilon Corporation were founded. "Sir,the Y2K bug has been a relic now,"said a Terran officer. His name was Herman "Fusion228" Maxwell. He was a brave man and the first human (or Terran) to land on Saturn's planet Titan and discover the Cetis. Soon the humans started know more and more about the universe and became known as Terrans. Desperately, the Terran Federation wanted to conquer the Solar System. But this also meant that the Terrans had to fight a war with the Cetis. With the Cetis having conquered Saturn and the edges of the solar system, the Terrans only conquered planets Mercury, Venus, Earth(their home),Mars, and Jupiter. But the firepower and defense of the Terrans were weak, and the Terran fleet new that the their race would be wiped out. But then,when they were discussing how to make peace with the Cetis, a ship, colored in blue and green, landed on Earth. The Terrans feared that the ship was a Ceti ship. But the lifeform that came out of the ship were called Greys.The Greys said that their home planet had been destroyed and they were looking for a planet to live on, so the Terrans were kind enough to give the Greys planet Mars for them to live on (but the planet was still under Terran control.) In return for the selfless and kind act of the Terrans, the Grey Government decided to share there territories with the Terran Federation and help them in their war with the Cetis. The war begins The Grey Government helped the Terrans and they became a superpower in the Silky Way, but still weak in their home, The Milky Way. The Terran fleet became more and more desperate to become powerful so they decided to fight the war. December 31st, 2999 A.D. The Terrans are now ready for the war. But on Earth the Terrans were celebrating the New Millennium, even the officers. Almost everyone celebrated,except for Fusion228. He was busy in his house observing the Ceti territory, how they would begin their attack.But suddenly, he saw some ships approaching, and he first thought that they were Grey ships. But when he took a closer look, he could clearly see that the creature inside was a Ceti! And not only a Ceti,a whole army of them! Fusion228 quickly warned Earth about the Cetis. "Commander!The Cetis have already begun their invasion! We have to go battle stations!,"he warned. The commander quickly got Earth for Battle stations. Now planet Earth became suddenly dull. The fireworks like the 4th of July stopped. Then fighters came out scattering from the Terran territory. But the help from the Silky Way was already on the way, so the Terrans were forced to use the only ships they kept there. For example, the Nirai 14A6, a powerful but vulnerable ship. The Cetis were using their best ultimate ships while the ships the Terrans were using were Destructive weaponed ships with armor practically made of paper. Despite this,the Terrans were able to resist the powerful attacks of the Cetis. But the Ceti ships are increasing. Finally,one of the Terran ships blew up. Two,four,six,eight and it looked as if the Terrans were losing as now only thirty two Terran ships were remaining. The Cetis,on the other hand were cheering like as if a soccer game was going on there. But then suddenly, the help from the Silky Way came in, then it looked as if a soccer game was going on at the Terran side. Inflicts, Berger ships and the assisting Grey ships such as the Vol Noors arrived. Now the Cetis were powerless and were begging for mercy. The Terran Federation have won the Solar System Civil War and became more powerful than ever with the Cetis evoking hostility with them. As for the Cetis,their faction dissolved and Ceti were only making a living by trading and making money. Nivelian presidential election After the war, the Terrans were powerful than ever and they remained like that for many years. They were introduced to the Nivelians, a toad like egg-laying species. That faction is also powerful, and also political. Every five years, there would be an election to get who the president is, and this time, any species could become a candidates' running mate.The candidates are: Candidate: Nent Zeddor, Running Mate: Hass'k Maggt (Vossk), Candidate Number:1 Candidate: Munt Mornal, Running Mate: Sokkt Makkt (Multipod), Candidate Number:2 Candidate: Sint Sant, Running Mate: Noster (Ceti), Candidate Number:3 Candidate: Trunt Harval, Running Mate: John Sawns (Terran), Candidate Number:4 As the campaigning runs on whole of the galaxy, everyone are pasting pictures all over space stations, ships and even the glass of the beer in space lounges! The heaviest campaigner was Trunt Harval, with even painting SPACE STATIONS.In fact, till the election ends, Katáshan and Genoh stations were colored yellow(colour of Nivelian Democrotic Party, the political party Harval represents). On the day of the Election, the whole faction was pin drop silent, all the space lounges were closed for the Election the station hangars were closed and all LCD's were tuned into the counting of votes, the results were quite unexpected: 1. Sint Sant, Candidate no.3:980756321477689009758 votes. 2. Trunt Harval, Candidate no.4: 980756321477689009657 votes. 3. Munt Mornal, Candidate no.2: 6788900 votes. 4. Nent Zeddor, Candidate no.1: 0 votes. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Faction Category:Fan Category:Fiction